El Cadaver de Cenicienta
by Delta Elena
Summary: Los cuentos en un inicio no eran para los niños, en ellos se escribian sobre las advertencias del mundo y sus peligros; Cenicienta tambien tiene su oscura historia y no incluye una zapatilla de cristal


**Los personajes de Fairy Tail, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Historia sin fines de lucro solo con el único fin de compartirla con todos ustedes.**

**Los cuentos de hadas en su totalidad, fueron escritos en un inicio para alertar a las personas más jóvenes de lo cruel y oscuro del mundo; muchos años después se adaptaron para las futuras generaciones quienes ahora los ven de otra manera.**

**Pero si Pinocho veía muertos con frecuencia, en la Bella durmiente hubo violación y canibalismo; con Caperucita Roja había de todo menos un final feliz; porque Cenicienta tendría que ser la excepción.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**El Cadáver de Cenicienta**

Esta historia inicia con el típico había una vez, una familia que era muy feliz; el hombre de negocios podía darle a su familia todo lo que deseara y ellas eran felices por tenerse mutuamente.

Lucy Heartfilia, nuestra cenicienta; una niña amable y muy feliz su aspecto es la viva imagen de su madre a quien ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Heredando no solo su bello físico, cabellos rubios y ojos marrones que irradian amabilidad; siempre sonreía para ella su adorada madre que velaba por el bienestar de su familia.

Sin duda si alguien le hubiera preguntado, ¿Qué deseas Lucy? Ella sin duda habría respondido que nada, puesto que tenía todo lo que pudiera desear.

Pero la vida puede ser muy cruel, y los años siguientes fueron bastante con Lucy ya que perdió a su madre de una terrible enfermedad; ahora sus vestidos llenos de color se teñían de negro por el luto que sentía su corazón.

Su mirada llena de alegría cambio por una de profunda tristeza, pero se decía que aun tenía a su padre así que tenía que velar por la felicidad de él; pero no imagino que las cosas cambiarían mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

En menos de un año su padre se había casado por segunda vez, su nueva madre tenía dos hijas mucho más grandes que ella; y pronto se mudaron a lo que una vez fue su hogar.

Supo desde que las vio llegar que no la querían, aun cuando su padre estaba contento no parecía estarlo por completo; así que su vida cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Los finos vestidos que alguna vez uso quedaron en el olvido, su piel tan suave se fue maltratando poco a poco y sus sueños quedaron pisoteados con cada mañana en que despertaba.

Ninguna era amable con ella, ninguna se molestaba por saber cómo se sentía, ninguna quiso siquiera llamarla por el nombre que su madre con tanto orgullo pronuncio al momento en que nació; tan solo la veían como un cadáver viviente en espera de su muerte.

El padre murió pocos años después y jamás creyó que la mujer que había tomado por esposa, ahora se enfocara en aplastar a su hija hasta buscar su muerte; ella era el único obstáculo para obtener toda la riqueza que había heredado, pero por el momento tenía una sirvienta sin costo de sueldo.

Sin mayor esperanza que la propia muerte Lucy solo dejo que las cosas siguieran pasando, hambre, insultos y maltratos de todo tipo; y el solo deseo de morir para ir con su madre la mantenían en pie, o eso era lo que creía.

Siempre que podía se escapaba a la tumba de su madre, era reconfortante poder hablarle casi podía jurar que ella le respondía; casi podía sentir que la abrazaba entre sus brazos para confortarla.

—Madre, oh madre por favor ven por mi; te extraño tanto—siempre repetía ahogando sus sollozos en su tumba, como la extrañaba pero parecía que ella no la quería a su lado porque seguía viva.

Ese reino tenía un rey muy amable, era joven pero justo; su nombre Natsu Dragneel a quien se le conocía como el rey dragón por su extraña manera de actuar algunas veces.

Natsu últimamente tenía ciertos sueños recurrentes, en ellos veía a una delgada chica con un bello vestido; pero la mirada de esta era triste y simplemente lo veía desde lejos; no le hablaba ni hacia nada más que verlo.

Eso lo perturbaba un poco, pero con el pasar del tiempo ya no le preocupaba demasiado; mas que la mirada perdida de la chica, era como si un cadáver le observara pero al mismo tiempo no tenía miedo; era fascinación lo que se había convertido con el pasar de los días.

Lucy seguía con su vida diaria, atendiendo sin descanso hasta el mínimo capricho de su madre y hermanas; tenía hambre y frio pero a ellas no les importaba en lo absoluto, la seguían humillando pero Lucy seguía perpleja ajena a todo eso; después de todo era el cadáver de cenicienta.

Fue entonces que su alma se quebró, su madre había dado la orden de venderla; ya no le servía y en algunos días se la llevarían. Corrió con fuerza hasta la tumba de su madre, le dolía que la separan de ella más que nada; ya no podría hablar con ella si se la llevaban ese era su mayor dolor.

—Madre, oh Madre; llévame contigo por favor—Suplicaba con más fuerza, abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas la fría lapida

—Hija, vamos levántate; no pierdas tu orgullo—Se levanto al oír la voz de su madre, no sabía si había enloquecido pero era su voz—Eres Lucy Heartfilia, así que no pierdas tu propio orgullo; ese nadie puede arrebatártelo.

—Madre, me obligaran a irme muy lejos —Sollozaba con más fuerza apretando sus manos contra su rostro

—Tranquila hija, yo velare por tus sueños; no iras lejos de tu madre así que seca tus lagrimas y sigue adelante

Lucy sonrió secando sus lágrimas, continuo hablando con su adorada madre para cualquiera que pasara cerca; sin duda la tacharía de loca por encontrarla hablando sola.

Natsu seguía con aquellos sueños, pero ahora estaban cambiando poco a poco; la joven se acercaba en cada uno de ellos como si fuera fantasma hacia él; no temía a pesar de que su realidad se distorsionaba más y más. El último sueño había sido más que algo tan irreal que no solo la chica le había alcanzando, había pasado toda una noche bailando con ella.

Un baile eterno que parecía nunca acabar, su compañera fría y muda iba a la par de él; pero él no sabía si había sido presa de algún hechizo al tener esa visión; asustado no estaba a pesar de aquella situación irreal que le envolvía como dulce veneno.

Las crueles campanadas resonaban y el sentía que despertaba de su precioso sueño oscuro, ella se apartaba de su lado pero él quería retenerla para siempre con él; fría y en silencio solo se alejo dando pequeños saltos para esquivar escalones imaginarios.

Trato de sujetarla para que no huyera, pero resultaba inútil; su hermoso fantasma desaparecía como cada noche; pero sentía que en esta ocasión era diferente como una despedida.

Hubo algo más que le sorprendió, en su sueño apretaba su mano y ella en su huida dejo caer su pequeño zapato; ahora tenía en mano aquel zapato que apretaba con fuerza comprobando que no se trataba de un sueño, estaba despierto y tenia aquella diminuta zapatilla con él.

Su fantasma había estado con él y había olvidado algo, pensativo por un momento se levanto de golpe; si ella estaba en su reino la encontraría a como diera lugar; la orden fue rápida y precisa.

Quien calzara la zapatilla seria su esposa.

Aquella noticia corrió como pólvora caliente, por supuesto no había chica que no deseara convertirse en reina y las hermanas de cenicienta no eran la excepción; estaban entusiasmadas y frenéticas en espera de la oportunidad para lograr ser reinas.

Lucy no parecía emocionada, solo obedecía lo que decían; como siempre ella solo era un cadáver viviente.

Muy pronto aquellas chicas supieron que su hora había llegado; la visita del representante del rey con la zapatilla que cambiaria sus vidas; no era un zapato de cristal ni muy hermoso por el contrario era una zapatilla de lo mas sencilla en color rosa.

Sonrió la mayor quien sería la primera en portarla, algo así sin duda le quedaría a la perfección; fue a su cuarto a probársela pero era demasiado chica para ella ni siquiera podía entrar la mitad de su pie en ella.

Sus ojos mostraban enojo ella se había decidido a ser la nueva reina y lo conseguiría; sin pensarlo y con la mirada perdida tomo un cuchillo cortando su talón para que entrara su pie por completo.

Salió con esa mirada de gloria y perdición, mostrando que su pie había entrando; pero la mirada de horror era lo único que encontró de respuesta; con cada paso que daba atrás suyo quedaba un rastro de sangre.

Sin miramientos quedo descalificada de la selección.

La hermana menor fue la siguiente en probarse la zapatilla, igual que su hermana su mirada cambio por una de odio y desesperación; se probo cuanto antes el zapato pero se salía del costado.

Frunció el ceño con más molestia, ella tenía que ser la elegida; solo ella debía ser la nueva reina.

Cogió unas tijeras y sin dudarlo cortó su dedo más pequeño de su pie; sonrió con una sonrisa amarga de satisfacción; ahora el zapato entraba a la perfección.

Mostro con orgullo como la zapatilla entraba en su pie, pero al igual que su hermana mayor solo hallo horror en la mirada de los presentes; en su camino había dejado como su hermana un camino de sangre en abundancia.

Natsu estaba triste puesto que no encontraba a su fantasma añorado, los últimos sucesos le preocupaban demasiado; pero casi fue como un llamado que en su recorrido termino en el cementerio.

Ahí, de pie como orando se encontraba una chica de rubios cabellos; la mirada de ella se poso con la de él en un sobresalto que fue mas de sentirse descubierta; un impulso mayor le hizo dirigirse a ella quedando en segundo término los viejos harapos que vestía la chica.

Sin aviso solo coloco la zapatilla en los pequeños pies de la chica, sin problema alguno esta calzo a la perfección; había encontrado a su reina que le miraba como en sus sueños, un fantasma en vida.

Nada detuvo aquella boda que se realizo con mucha rapidez, el reino estaba de fiesta por la nueva reina que ahora los gobernaría.

Su familia veía con desagrado su felicidad, pero no podían hacer nada más que esperar a la buena voluntad de la reina con ellas por el trato especial que recibido en todos esos años.

—Solo nos queda que ese cadáver sea benevolente con nosotras—Cerca de la reunión ellas observaban, como hienas en espera de algún trozo de comida pero al mismo tiempo con rabia para morder la mano que te da de comer.

La madre con ojos de furia, sintió un calor quemar su piel; una bandada de cuervos les atacaba sacándoles los ojos a ella y sus hijas; tan solo un lamentable espectáculo del que nadie pudo hacer nada.

—Lucy, ahora eres feliz hija mía

—Si madre, ya nadie me separara de ti nunca más—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, el espectáculo de sus hermanas no la había perturbado en lo mas mínimo.

— ¿Con quién hablas?—Pregunto Natsu algo confundido con su ahora esposa

—Es un secreto—Le sonrió, solo ella sabía que su madre le hablaba y solo ella sabía que nadie la separaría de ella; se preguntaba si debía decirle que su madre había castigado a sus hermanas, pero considero que eso también debía ser un secreto.

Después de todo ella era un cadáver viviente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado, fue algo que escribí con demasiada prisa así que siento que me salió algo raro, quería que fuera dentro del proyecto que subiré el fin de semana sobre los siete misterios en las escuelas japonesas pero lo modifique para que el reto quedara completo**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
